The secret she keeps
by SJlove07
Summary: Ziva has left the team but she is still holding on to several secrets. Tiva miles away
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing im a new writter but I had the funniest dream after watching tiva clips online thought i would give it a shot...please be nice not done this before but wanted to see what everyone thought

It had been six long weeks for Tony he sat at his desk not daring to look across at who use to fill that spot. His head pounded from all the drinking parties the women who he had tried to fill that hurt in his heart. He didn't think he would get over her she was the one Ziva. But she left to go and fill her fathers shoes to be the director of Mossad. When the postion had suddenly became open due to the new director being gunned down in DC she felt it was her duty. Tony slowly drifted off into a slumber.

Gibbs looked around the bullpen his team or what was left of it. Mcgee was busy typing away working on their lastest case but his eyes dart across to Tony. He knew Tony hadnt been the same since Zi left but he wasnt sure what happened to him during those months he was gone no one knew what happened to Tony and he wasn't opening up about it either. Gibbs was worried that one of his own maybe on desk duty till physic could evaluate him or till Tony opened up to him.

He woke in his bed to find a body curled next to his curly waves across his chest, he knew who it was and smiled watching her had alot to drink that night but he remembered everything about it. The way her lips felt on his her body crushed againist his as they scarbled into his apartment barely getting in the door before he pulled her shirt over her head...

Mcgee sat clicking away really at nothing just trying to make himself look busy. He noticed Gibbs was lost in his thoughts and Tony was sleeping on his desk but for once he had a Tony smile on his face. He had been worried about him he had not heard from him all summer then they were handed their badges back six weeks ago when they found out Ziva wasnt returning she was the new Mossad director and she had left the night before without even a goodbye. Tony looked sincerly hurt but tried not to show it the same banter with the two didn't happen he even noticed the Temps they put in Zivas place the harsh cruelty that Tony had showed everyone of them. Mcgee was worried really worried Tony put on a game face but he could something was up all the girls and hangovers Mcgee seen Tony with everyday he knew something was wrong but he knew Tony wasn't one for showing his feelings.

He still lay there watching her sleep this is what he had wanted forever he wanted her as his forever. "Tony didn't your mother teach you staring is rude?" she looked up at him. Tony couldnt help but laugh at her she stopped him quickly with a deep kiss. "MMM sweetcheecks just what i want alittle morning delighy..." as Ziva rolled ontop of him.

Gibbs looked at Tony knowing he had to wake a man who wasn't sleeping much at home to go start another case that Tony really did not need to go on. He seen happy Abbs round the corner, "Gibbs i got pictures from Ziva today..." she looked down at the sleeping Tony and for a brief moment was happy to see his smile back she too had been worried about her teammate. "Gear up dead Marnine" Gibbs yelled. Mcgee quickly grabbed his gear and was already by the elevator, "Come on Tony," Gibbs yelled at the sleeping form and nothing. "Oh sweetcheeks right there..."muttered a sleeping Tony. Mcgee and Abbs were lost for words Gibbs on the other hand head smacked him,"I really dont want to know who sweetcheecks is but get your ass in Tony jumped at attention wiping the drool from his face grabbed his bag wondering how much he had climbed into the elevator, "I want to show you these pics Ziva" sent!" Abby began flipping through them Tony looked away the only that snapped his head to attention was, "Ziva must have missed the food at home look shes even put on alittle weight."Tony grabbed the picture from Abby to see Ziva showcasing her office to camera with alittle weight put on. "It couldnt be it was just one..." Tony muttered but not without Gibbs hearing him, "Couldn't be what Tony?"


	2. Chapter 2

Im going to continue on reviews would be great or flames anything throw me a cookie or give me good advice...Thanx Im a Tiva shipper and i hope to see some Tiva before the show is over. Review or flame me anything would be great

He sat alone in a smokey over crowded bar throwing shot after shot make looking at the new picture of Ziva she looked happy but in her eyes he knew she wasnt happy. He took another shot of Tequlia and everything went fuzzy laying his head down on the bar...

"Tony wake up come on my little hairy bear wake up,"she kissing him on the back of shoulders. "mmm Zi you know how to wake a man up." Tony embrace Ziva they had been in bed for two days the two they were not NCIS anymore, but he felt like the happiest he had ever been. "Why do you keep looking at me like that with that goofy grin on your face." He rolled off her I wonder how many times our phones have rang in the last few days?" She smiled, "Who cares im where i want to be and thats all i need." Ziva rolled him around on top of him.

"Tony wake your drunk ass up!" Tony grubled at the voice. "Booze doesnt solve everything son sometimes you have to get up and fight for what you want. "Franks why you are supposed to here go away your dead and gone." He looked over at the fuzzy figure, "Well someone has to take care of your crazy self till some gets here to pick you up," Franks took a shot of wiskey. " Just great the love of my life is gone and is making me see dead people this is not what i needed!"

"Dinazo come on," Tony felt strong arms help him from the bar stool. Gibbs to the rescue as always, "Gibbs i dont need or want your help let go of me." Tony started fighting Gibbs it did no good he landed on the floor with one hit on the jaw from Gibbs before his lights went out all he could see was her face...

He woke to find his bed empy his mind raced maybe there two day marathon was all she wanted he grabbed his shorts and headed to the kitchen to find Ziva good breakfast wearing his favorite. She looked at him with an loving smile, "hungry?" He smiled back at her, "Only for you!"They both laughed as he drug them down to floor.

Tony slowly drug himself into the bullpen his face back and blue from the hit and fall. Mcgee looked up, "Tony you are needed in MTAC for a confrence call," Tony rolled his eyes through his gear down and slowly walked up to MTAC he thought for sure he was going to get fired.

Gibbs and Vance were waiting by the screen Tony slowly slivered down into one of the seats waiting for the call. He nodded off thinking of her... "Director Vance, Director David on the line. Tonys head shot up he wasn't ready to see to the see the woman who left him he started for the exit but Vance cut him short, "Tony sit." Tony frowned he looked just as he felt like hell. It wasnt going to happen he would not see her not today he bolted from MTAC.

TBC Review flames ideas are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Mcgee heard the clattter of feet as the person rush down the stairs to see Tony dash for the elevator, Gibbs leaned over the railing,"Tony get your ass back here." Mcgee looked up to see his boss shaking his head and walking back to MTAC. Mcgee new something had happened to Tony, Mcgee decided to take it upon himself to find out what his buddy did over the summer. "Lets start with credit card statements and go from there..." Mcgee feeling alittle better about himself feeling like he could do something for his friend clattered away on his computer. Mcgee wanted to put all the pieces togther so he would know what happened to his friend and help from there

Tony felt the cool elevator against his forhead as it went down to the parking garge he knew he had to shake her out of his system he even hated this elevator because it reminded him of her. He slide down to the floor and pulled a flask out of his pocket and the drinking began...

"Tony we can not stay in this apartment all summer lets get out and go somewhere..." Tony smiled his famous grin, "lets go to New York for awhile I cant stand to see mcgee call one more time or come knock on the door while we stay still trying not to laugh as probie bangs on the door. Lets go sweetcheecks plus i had job offer call just other day to be a NY dective."He pulled her in for a kiss them laughing the whole left something he hadn't felt in a really long time he felt what he didn't know in the weeks to come that it would all be gone in a blink an undercover op would cause him to loose Ziva.

"Hey Dinazo got a drink for me?"Franks look down at Tony who was passed out on the floor. "Damn it Franks go away!" Tony mumbled has he repositioned himself on the floor of the elevator. "I knew you and David had thing for each other, now look at yourself a drunk laying in your work elavator pineing over a woman who is miles away pull it together Tony..." Tony looked over at the grinning Franks, "Maybe if i take another drink you will go away,"Tony raised the flask and guzzled it down. "Tony Im not going away anytime soon so get use to having a side kick someone who will kick your ass till you get it together she is only a woman Dinazo." Tony closed his eyes in hope that Franks would go away and he would see her face the woman he loved yes he thought but didn't say loved.

He looked out over the New York skyline he was truely happy he turned back to the woman he loved sleeping, "Tony I know you are there I heard you unlock the front door, but what I don't understand is why you are still over and not in bed with me?" He looked at her looking so pretty a small in their big bed they had been there a few weeks and they both were happy. He had forgotten what if felt like to be a probie he was the probie dectitve he was one running for coffee and having every prank pulled on him. But every night he came home to a woman he loved that made his life worth living." Coming sweetcheecks..."

The elavator opened to Mcgee, Ducky, Abby and Pamler staring at the passed out Tony who was muttering something about, "Franks and sweetcheeks" the team just kept looking at him and to each other for the anwser and no one had one, "Best we get him out of the elevator before Jethro finds him that wont go over well."Ducky and the gang helped there friend off the floor and onto to the floor in Abbys lab, "What has happened to the poor chap while he was gone?"Ducky shaking his head as walked over to where the crew sat by the computer clattering away at something.

"Director David how are things on your end?" Ziva smiled "Gibbs please dont call me that really its just a title," "So Ziver mind telling me what happened over the summer?" Ziva looked at her former boss wanting to tell the truth but knowing she couldn't rule 12 had been blown and she had more secrets to keep she couldnt. Ziva felt the tears coming to her eyes she rubbed her growing belly which was out camera view, "Gibbs I just..." at that moment there was a banging at the door and Ziva cut the call. "Damn it who bangs on the door to MTAC?" Gibbs shouted as he ran up to the stairs. "I do Special Agent Cooper with witness protection. We are looking for Anthony Dnazio he has left our protection and we are concered for his safety." Vance looked at Gibbs who was shaking his head what had Tony done this summer? Gibbs looked down to see Agent Fornell coming up the stairs. "This is turning out to be one hell of day!" Gibbs said as be montioned everyone to follow Vance to his office for a breifing over what happened this summer.

Reviews are welcome and flames throw me a cookie or something...

What happened over the summer?

Will Tony come around to telling them? Will they ever find out about Zivas condtion?

TBC


End file.
